W&M
by briannap0122
Summary: Meet Brianna Johnson & Nina Hunter, regular girls, who were having a regular life until one night they had a sleepover and gotten sucked into the world of Hetalia. - AmericaxOC RussiaXOC Rated: T (for now) ((I suck at summarys))
1. Chapter 1: Defug Happened?

**Hiya fellow Hetalia lovers! Here's my new story: W&M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

_blah- Thoughts_

"blah"- Talking

_**((Change in POV, scene or authors note))**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Character Bio:**

**-Brianna Johnson: **

**She is 17 years old, has long light brown hair with black highlights and the brightest blue eyes with green specks that you'll ever see. Nina is her best friend, partner in crime, anime buddy and is like her older sister! She loves to watch anime and her favorite show is Hetalia- Axis Powers. Brianna is also called, 'America' by Nina from her personality. She loves food, sleeping and going to the mall with friends but mostly hanging out with Nina.**

**-Nina Hunter:**

**She is one of the unique girls you'll ever see. She has one red and one violet eye, pitch black hair and a light skin tone. She is 18 years old, older than Brianna. Brianna is her best friend, anime buddy and she is like an older sister to her. She also loves anime and her favorite is Full Metal but Brianna has gotten her addicted to Hetalia lately. Nina is called 'Russia' by Brianna from her looks and creepy personality. Nina loves to watch anime, sleeping, food and hanging out with Brianna. Nina is like Brianna's older sister so she tends to call Brianna as 'hers'. **

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Defug happened?**

"What the hell happened?" Nina asked rubbing her unique eyes. "Umm, I don't know…" Brianna said taking to gather her thoughts," Oh shit. I remember."

_**((Flashback))**_

Nina had came over Bri's house for a sleepover on Saturday. They were sitting down watching Hetalia: Axis Powers on Brianna's Xbox. Suddenly, a freak power outage happened. They had no clue what to do since they were home alone….at night. The only source of light was the dim light coming from the tv. "The Hell?" Brianna asked. The two approached the tv with caution. Then a blinding light flashed and the world went black.

_**((End of Flashback))**_

"Nina, where are we?" "I don't know Bri, I just don't know.." The two looked outside the cracked window, saw the sun rising and it looked like that they were in tall building. It seemed like forever starting out of the window with the golden leaves floating in the breeze down below.

_**((Brianna's POV))**_

_This… Just doesn't make any sense… _

"Nina, I think it will be best to explore to see where the hell we are."

"True, but we can't see shit. Only the window is providing us with light." Nina replied with a 'duh' look on her face. "Bitch, find a fucking light switch. Judging since we're in a tall building there has to be electricity." I snapped back at her. Nina clearly didn't want to deal with my 'bitch' attitude in the morning. So she stuck her tongue out but did what I told her to do. When she turned on the lights, it seemed that we were in a meeting/office room. There was a big table with at least 20+ chairs around it.

"Holy shit" I muttered. I noticed Nina was looking at me and exclaimed excited, "And we are both clothed!" We both had our clothes on from the day before. Nina's had a white and grey jacket with a blue T-shirt. She had jeans and black boots to complete her the other hand, I was surprised to see what I had on. It looked like I have on my black leather jacket that had grey sleeves, my Pikachu sweater, red jeans, black ugg-like boots, my original red scarf around my neck in a messy fashion and my grey beanie to complete this fashion statement.

"Do you have your phone? Anything in your pockets?" I asked her. "Yea, I have my phone and its charger and my Swiss army knife. How about you?"

I looked in my pockets and found my iPod, its charger along with my phone and its charger. Then I checked my boots and took out my Swiss army knife. "Yea, it looks like I have everything." I said while showing her.

_**((Nina's POV)) **_

Bri showed me what she found in her pockets. _Good… Good… _

"Now, my bitch. We don't want this shit to go down like the 'Cabin in the Woods' movie so… let's explore but NO TOUCHING SHIT!"

_**((le awesome time skip)) **_

Now after 5 mins a looking around, we heard noises coming down the hall. Bri also noticed and gave me the signal to take them down. This seemed to be the only room to be down this hallway so I could go Assassins Creed 3 style pretty easy.

"But dude~~. You should let the hero talk first!"

_Damn, he seems to be full of himself…_

"You bloody git, what have I told you. Germany runs the meetings an-"

_This one is calm. Too bad we have to take them down and get answers to our questions._

"But Germany isn't a HEROO~~~!" "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP. YOU ARROGANT BLOODY WANKER!"

Bri also prepares herself from the men to come in the door. She gets up from her hiding spot and positions herself on the table, looking clueless using her innocence look. I prepare my Swiss army knife while Bri also prepares hers.

Suddenly, the door knob on the oak wood door slowly starts to turn and opens.

_**((Brianna's POV))**_

_Ok, the door just has to open then BAM BITCHES_

After a min of plotting, the door knob starts to turn and it opens.

There are two men at the door while a confused look on their faces. There's one with bright blue eyes and dirty blond eyes but he seems to have one hair strand that up in the air. _Hmm... Interesting…_ He also seems to be wearing an army uniform. A khaki button up shirt and pants, with a bomber jacket and some combat boots. The other one has deep green forest eyes, —_THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?! THEY LOOK LIKE CATERPILLARS!_— bushy eyebrows and messy bed-head blond hair. He also seems to have an all dark green army uniform on too, with brown combat boots. I look over at Nina's spot and see blood coming out of her nose. _Got to admit, they're some sexy boys though._

They two men seem to snap out of their confusing and start to walk over to the girl.

"Hey dudette, how did you end up in here?Are you lost?"

"Alfred, you stupid wanker. How could someone get lost in this _part _of the building?" The green-eyed man asked the blue-eyed one. _So, he's Alfred… Wait. What the FUCKKK! Are we in Hetalia? _

"Well, dude; you never know what could happen in New York!" Alfred snapped back clearly annoyed at green-eyed man but clearly worried for girl in front of him. "One, I have a name! And its Arthur, you stupid American!" The two just seem to argue and argue. It started to get annoying! I grabbed Alfred and punched him in his face then roundhouse kicked him. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I yelled.

_**((Nina's POV))**_

_Hm… I wonder what they're gonna do next. Wait.. BRI IS IN ACTION. LET'S FUCKING GOO!_

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Bri yelled. "ADVENTURE MOTHERFUCKING TIME BITCHES!" I yelled back, getting the signal. I soon ran in from my hiding spot, grabbed Arthur by the neck and pulling him away from getting Alfred. He tried to put up a fight with weak punches and kicks so I simply flipped him over my back, on to the hardwood floors and straddle him while putting up my blade to his neck. "Who the bloody hell are you two?" he asked trying to break free. "No one, you need to know." I whispered in his ear and punched him in the face.

_**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**_

**End of chapter 1. We hope you guys like! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think!**

**Word Count: 1,318 **


	2. Chapter 2: Wait What?

**Here is chapter 2! Also please check out meh other stories too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

_Blah- Thoughts_

"Blah"- Talking

_**((Change in POV, scene or authors note))**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Character Bio:**

**-Brianna Johnson: **

**She is 17 years old, has long light brown hair with black highlights and the brightest blue eyes with green specks that you'll ever see. Nina is her best friend, partner in crime, anime buddy and is like her older sister! She loves to watch anime and her favorite show is Hetalia- Axis Powers. Brianna is also called, 'America' by Nina from her personality. She loves food, sleeping and going to the mall with friends but mostly hanging out with Nina.**

**-Nina Hunter:**

**She is one of the unique girls you'll ever see. She has one red and one violet eye, pitch black hair and a light skin tone. She is 18 years old, older than Brianna. Brianna is her best friend, anime buddy and she is like an older sister to her. She also loves anime and her favorite is Full Metal but Brianna has gotten her addicted to Hetalia lately. Nina is called 'Russia' by Brianna from her looks and creepy personality. Nina loves to watch anime, sleeping, food and hanging out with Brianna. Nina is like Brianna's older sister so she tends to call Brianna as 'hers'. **

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Wait… What?

**((Nina's POV))**

After that shit happened, I sat on the table in the room with my knife by my side. _God, this is boring. _We had been waiting for the boys to wake up for what? Ten minutes now? We were planning on integrating to two and then leaving, but shit. They went into a fucking mini-coma.

"I think we over did it" Bri said. She seemed to regret whooping Alfred's ass.

"Yeah, but we didn't kill them. At least I don't think we did…" I said. _Wait, why is she sad?_ _We don't know these bitches at all! _"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yeah it does." She muttered in a small voice looking at the boy with a weird look in her eyes

"Why?" I asked her. _No one, no one, is allowed to hurt make my sis worry._

"I felt a...a spark when I touched him."

"Bri it wa-" I started but was interrupted when the doors busted open. "TIME TO BOUNCE!"

Bri ran towards the window and opened it. "Follow me." She said and swiftly jumps out the window. I peeked out and saw she jumped onto the roof of the smaller building next to ours. 

_Thank God, this chick taught me parkour. _

"LET'S GO BITCH!" she shouted at me from the roof of the small building. I was about to jump when a hand grabbed my arm and a spark of electricity flowed throughout my body. I turned around and saw a man with violet eyes and light-almost white blonde hair. _Holy shit he's tall._ I squirmed out of his strong grip and jumped out of the window. It felt like I was flying for a moment and did a tuck-in-roll to avoid busting my ass.

**((Bri's POV))**

Nina and I ran across the roof tops until we were as far as possible from that building. We had to crawl down a fire escape ladder to get onto the streets. "Where The Hell Are We?" Nina asked. It looked like they were in China. Suddenly, I remembered Alfred saying we were in New York City. _But was he wrong? Oh wait, Chinatown, duh._ "We're in New York City." I said without thinking. An evil smile played on Nina's lips. She just loves NYC.

"Ok, where are we gonna stay for the night?" I asked her.

"Brooklyn. I pick pocketed the British guy so we have enough for a hotel!" She said while digging through her pockets and then found a HUGE wad of money. I sweat dropped and we started walking. I felt something heavy against my waist.

"Oh shit, I have his gun." I said. She looked confused. "Alfred!"

"Yeah, I'm really supposed to know who he is." She said sarcastically.

"THE DUDE!" I shouted at her. "YOU KNOW! THE HERO-REJECT GUY!"

"Oh! That lame ass." Nina said with a bored look on her face. "Yeah, you got his gun big deal. What's he gonna do? Hunt you down or it?"

**((~Meanwhile!~))**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GUN!?" A very pissed off American yelled.

"AND WHERE IS ALL OF MY BLOODY MONEY?!" Arthur shouted.

"Screw your money," Alfred growled, "I want my damned gun back, even if I have to travel the world to find it!"

The group of the countries surrounded the two. "America-san, did you find out who they were?" Japan asked in his usual monotone voice. "No. But they were 2 girls and they knocked us out before we could do anything... AND THEY TOOK MY FUCKING GUN!" he reply angrily and noticed a lump in his pocket of his bomber jacket. The rest of the countries had surprised looks on their faces. "So, the great American and British country got taken down by 2 girls?" Switzerland asked with a smirk and continues "And that proves how weak you guys really are." The American growls and pulls out the lump out of his pocket. It turned out to be a note.

**WE RUN THIS TOWN BITCHES. **

Russia takes the note out of his hands and reads it out loud. "Whoever they are; they got style." Spain admits and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio agrees.

"But it still doesn't answer any of our questions." England says with a sigh. "But the one thing I remembered about them was one girl has brown hair with black highlights and the other one has one red and violet eye." He sighs again and rubs his head, "America, do you recall anything that happened. Maybe also what you noticed too." "Hm…"he says while rubbing his chin. "I know that they had Swiss Army knives but when the girl with the brown hair touched me." He started, "It felt like a bolt of electricity went into me and then she yelled, what time is it? Then the other one came out and replied to her saying, its adventure motherfucking time." "Da, same thing happened to me when I grabbed the red &violet eyed one." Russia chipped in.

**((Still Bri's POV))**

We took a cab to Brooklyn and Nina took us to a hotel. "Добрый вечер." (Good evening) Nina said, speaking in fluent Russian. The man at the desk nodded his head formally. "Номер за один день пожалуйста?" (A room for one night please) She asked handing him the money. He took it and gave her a room key. "Номер пятьдесят пять." (Room fifty five) the man said. "спасибо." (Thanks) she said. She walked away casually and we went to our hotel; room.

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS SCARY!" She shouted, collapsing on her bed.

"What?" I asked her. She was so calm.

"I didn't know whether he was Russian or not! I didn't know the prices for a room! Hell, I don't even know the name of the hotel! He could have kicked us out and then we would have been out on the streets all night!" she exclaimed.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Nope. My motto is fake it till' you make it. And we made it!" She said happily and I sweat dropped.

**((Nina's POV))**

I woke up by the sun's rays in a hotel room. I looked over at the alarm clock and it was 10 am. "Where the he-" the events of yesterday flashed through my mind. I ran my hand through my hair and thought,_ what the hell are we gonna do?_ _We were in deep shit, but we'll make it through…..somehow. _My stomach started growling, so I decided to get some food. I wrote Bri a note stating,** I'm hungry. I have sent off on the hunt for food. I'll bring you back something. :).** Then I left, wearing my PJ's, complimentary of the hotel. After of wandering around the hotel for a bit, I learned that they had a free breakfast buffet until 12:00 pm. "сколько сейчас времени?" (What time is it?) I asked an employee in the breakfast room._** ((Is that what you call it?))**_ "одиннадцать пятьдесят девять." (11:59)

I sprinted towards the food and grabbed as much as possible and threw it on a plate. I ended up with 4 muffins, a pile of eggs and bacon, 6 cinnamon buns, Frosted Flakes, milk and 8 containers of apple juice. I had to carry all of it to our room. On my way back I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." I said and I looked up at the person. It was that tall man with silvery-blonde hair and violet eyes and a creepy smile. "Found you." He muttered with a dark aura coming from him. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckty-FUCK!_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Well, how was this chapter? Also this was done by Nina and Me! Tell us in the review box what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere over the rainbow?

**For some reason im in a typing mood… So it Nina too... lol. This is not my idea for the story its NINA's! She helps me co-write it so yea... Here's chapter 3!**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Character Bio:**

**-Brianna Johnson: **

**She is 17 years old, has long light brown hair with black highlights and the brightest blue eyes with green specks that you'll ever see. Nina is her best friend, partner in crime, anime buddy and is like her older sister! She loves to watch anime and her favorite show is Hetalia- Axis Powers. Brianna is also called, 'America' by Nina from her personality. She loves food, sleeping and going to the mall with friends but mostly hanging out with Nina.**

**-Nina Hunter:**

**She is one of the unique girls you'll ever see. She has one red and one violet eye, pitch black hair and a light skin tone. She is 18 years old, older than Brianna. Brianna is her best friend, anime buddy and she is like an older sister to her. She also loves anime and her favorite is Full Metal but Brianna has gotten her addicted to Hetalia lately. Nina is called 'Russia' by Brianna from her looks and creepy personality. Nina loves to watch anime, sleeping, food and hanging out with Brianna. Nina is like Brianna's older sister so she tends to call Brianna as 'hers'. **

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Somewhere over the rainbow?

_**((No POV))**_

Russia's aura was really getting creepy and bigger by the minute. After Nina noticed it was him. "Ok, you got me. Now what?" she said with a bored look. Russia looked surprised at her bold move. Quickly, she looked back and saw a group of people come out of an elevator. She left the stunned Russian and ran into a random elevator. Russia tried to catch her but the door closed. The only thing he heard from her was:

"YOU JUST BEEN ONE UPPED BIATCH!"

"Da, so that's how you want to play it." The tall Russian man said while pulling out his phone to call America. After minutes of waiting for America to pick up, he finally did.

"America, I found them. Track down my location yourself." Russia simply said into the phone then hanging up on the American.

**((Nina's POV))**

_There are three things I could do right now: _

_1) Attempt to whoop his ass _

_2) Play it off_

_3) Take flight, a.k.a. RUN_

I went with option #2 AND #3. He'd catch me if I ran, so a little distraction could help. I gave him a bored expression and said, "Ok, you got me. Now what?" He seemed a little surprised that I was so bold. I look back and saw a whole bunch of people go into an elevator. _This is my chance!_ I ran into the elevator. He tried to catch me but the door closed.

"YOU JUST BEEN ONE UPPED BIATCH!" I yelled at him. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't help it. The elevator was going to the 7th floor, but our room was on the 2nd. That was both good and bad. It was good because it would throw the dude off. It was bad because I'd have to run down the stairs….in the dark...with this food in my hands. _Oh joy, this will be fun._

**((Bri's POV))**

I sat in my bed in my warm fluffy PJ's, waiting for Nina to come back with food. I was getting tired of waiting for her and was about to get look for her when she busted through the door... She had a whole bunch of food in her arms. _FOOOOD!_ I went towards her to grab the food and then I noticed that she had a frantic look in her eyes.

"Nina, what happened?"

She didn't answer.

"NINA, DEFUG HAPPENED?!"

"I saw… on of them…."

"Oh shit... He's here—

"Correction, they're here." She said, "Now hurry up and change."

Then after she said that Nina ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled my own shoes on and we were ready to go. I started walking outside we she shoved me back in the room and locked the door.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"He's out there; we have to go through the window, unless you want to get caught, dumbass." She said.

We were on the second floor, so it wasn't that bad. We jumped out the window and ran into the parking lot. We decided to jump into a random taxi and get away from this place. Nina accidently slipped and pushed me in the taxi, and that is when I learned there were people already in the car. I looked up and saw Alfred and Arthur.

"Where's my gun?" A very pissed off American demanded.

"AND MY BLOODY MONEY?!" The Englishman asked.

I reached down to give the man his gun, but Nina grabbed it first. I turned around and saw what she was doing. She took out the bullets and put the gun on safety mode in swiftly movements before tossing the gun to its owner.

Sorry about that, I meant to give it back but we had some...difficulties." I said crawling out the car. He looked at me like he wanted to be mad at me, but he couldn't.

"I STILL DON'T SEE MY BLOODY MONEY!" Arthur shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Um about that…" Nina said digging in her pocket. She pulled out 2 dollars and handed it to him

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE REST OF IT?!" He shouted.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, where the sky is blue and no fucks are given about you." I said quickly before we sprinted off into the distance. We ran to the front of the hotel. I was about to cross the busy streets when I heard a yelp from Nina…. _Wait... She doesn't yelp ever._

I turned around and saw a tall man holding her in what looked like an unwanted bear hug.

"Go!" She shouted at me.

"Like hell am I leaving you!" I said trying to pry the Russian's arms off her.

_Wait… This is Hetalia sooo….. _I went behind the Russian man and acted like I was giving him a full nelson and whispered, "Brother~~~~!" He quickly dropped Nina and was shaking in fear.

When I got to her on the ground, I saw the other men approaching surrounding us looking very pissed off. _Well fuck me sideways_…

**((Nina's POV))**

We really would have gotten away if that guy hadn't gotten in the way. I was sitting in the back of a car with my hands tied behind me next to Bri. She was pretty pissed off that I told her to leave me, because _**(quote)**_, "Only little bitch would leave their sister behind." The British guy was pissed, too. _I spent $90. Big deal_. _I could get a job and pay him back anyway._

**((~Le awesome timeskip~))**

"You're names." A guy asked them for the forty fifth time.

"Oh! Oh I got one!" Bri said with a grin on her face, "Slender man."

"Hey! Let's be honest this time." I said and continued, "And won't it be Slender Woman, since we're girls?" These poor bastards had been interrogating us for a while, but we'd just been fucking with them.

The conversation went something like this:

"Where did you come from?"

"My mom, duh."

"Why did you attack us?"

"We had to deliver justice!"

"Who are you?"

"The teletubbies"

I was really starting to feel bad for them, too. They had -well they thought- our hands were tied behind our backs and they took everything. Like me meaning everything was our knifes, phones and IPod. We really didn't care. When Bri finally cooled down, she told me we were in the world of Hetalia. It made sense, no matter how crazy it sounds.

"WHAT ARE YOUR BLOODY NAMES?!" Arthur yelled

"Ok, ok," I said, "My name is Nina."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Bri shouted at me, loud enough to blow my eardrums.

"Ow!" I shouted at her. I was trying to make some kind of peace. _If we were gonna get arrested, I wanted them to a least feel somewhat sad._ "ANY FUCKING WAY, please continue with your questions."

The countries looked at me like I was crazy. "Why did you attack us?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I said with a poker face.

"BITCH!" Bri yelled.

"Oh, it's fine if you blow my eardrums out, I didn't need them anyway." I said sarcastically, and continued to answer the question. "We were teleported here."

Arthur stared at us for a few seconds before shouting, "BLOODY HELL, THATS WHAT HAPPENED!?"

**((No POV))**

Arthur explained that he was trying out a new spell in his living room. Apparently he thought all it did was blow up his TV, but it ended up teleporting the girls into their world.  
"Does that mean you can get us back home?!" Bri asked.

"Sorry, but no." He said and continues, "I misplaced the spell book it was in."  
"WHO THE FUCK MISPLACES A SPELL BOOK?!" The girls shouted. "Well, this dude does." America pointed out. After that, the ropes were taken off and they got their stuff back.

"Sorry about that misunderstanding." Nina said and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, where are we going to stay….I mean, until we get jobs?" Bri asked.  
"You will stay at my home, da?" Russia asked with a bitch-I-will-blow-your-brains-out-smile look. A small squeak came from Nina. "Da? Glad you made that decision." He said. "Make sure you answer your phone!" She said quickly before the Russian man took her by the hood of her jacket and dragged her out of the room before Bri could do anything.

"And you can stay with the hero!" America said happily.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**DONE! Here is the lovely chapter 3. Tell us what you think in the review box!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
